


You Break My Heart Without Even Trying

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), possibly, slight homophobia, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is said that every being capable of sentient thought has a soul mark; a little mark on the inside of the wrist that matches perfectly with that of their soul mate. It is said that when you meet your soul mate, you'll feel an unexplainable need to follow them to the ends of the world and back. It is said that your soul mate is the only person who will truly love you unconditionally.They say witchers don't have soul mates; that the mutations that make them into monsters strip away their soul marks. But Geralt knows that's not true.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	You Break My Heart Without Even Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just throwing out a little idea that's been running around my head for the past couple days. Maybe I'll continue. Who knows?

It is said that every being capable of sentient thought has a soul mark; a little mark on the inside of the wrist that matches perfectly with that of their soul mate. It is said that when you meet your soul mate, you'll feel an unexplainable need to follow them to the ends of the world and back. It is said that your soul mate is the only person who will truly love you unconditionally. It is said that witchers do not have soul mates. The creatures being little more than the monsters they hunted possessing no emotions, and therefore no capacity for love.

But really, how true can any of that horseshit really be?

* * *

For years Geralt had been alone. He walked the path alone, with no one but Roach at his side. After the incident at Blaviken, he'd accepted that he'd always be alone and most likely die alone too. That was until he met a certain bard in a little tavern in the hamlet of Lower Posada. The bard was a pain; constantly singing, playing the lute or complaining about one thing or another. Many times, Geralt thought of simply just ditching the bard in the middle of some town. But he could never bring himself to do it.

It wasn't until many days and nights later, that Geralt figured out why he could never shake the loud, annoying bard. A bathe in a nearby river, between towns, forcing Jaskier to remove his long-sleeved doublet to reveal his soul mark. Geralt knew better than to stare, but he already knew that mark. A little wolf's head, adorned with flowers; possibly buttercups. He knew that mark because it was the same as the one that had once been on his own wrist. The mentors and leaders of Kaer Morhen tattooed over any soul mark as soon as the boys stepped foot in the fort.  
Geralt could not remember where he was born or exactly how old he was, but he could remember his excitement when his mother explained to him the mark. He could remember crying after it was covered up with the symbol of the School of the Wolf. He could remember Vesemir telling him that soul mates where a weakness and weakness could get you killed. He remembered the hurt look on his old fencing instructor's face as he said those words.

Geralt knew he had a soul mate. And now he knows it was Jaskier; the annoyingly lovable bard that forced his way into his life without a choice. But Geralt knew better than to say anything. He kept it to himself. For years. Until he could no more.

They had been travelling on and off together for nearly ten years by now. They had stopped in a little inn for a night of rest. While Jaskier flirted with the barmaid for a room, Geralt could only stand to the side and tune out the conversation.

"I have been all over the continent, my dear," Jaskier's voice pulled Geralt back to reality. "And I have yet to meet any fair maiden bearing the same mark as me. I can only assume she's lost to me."

Geralt frowned at the bard's words, looking back to the two. They were comparing soul marks. So that explains that.

The barmaid laughed at the bard. "I doubt that. Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough."

"Perhaps," Jaskier responded. "Perhaps you could help me explore just a little more?"

Geralt repressed the urge to roll his eyes and elbowed the bard. "Room?"

Jaskier looked over at the witcher with a frown before a smile took over his face. "Ah, yes. How could I forget?" He made a show of showing off the key to Geralt before he turned back to the barmaid. "You'll have to excuse me for now. But I'll be back shortly."

This time Geralt did roll his eyes but went up to the room Jaskier had gotten. He put all his gear down before sighing and turning to the bard.

"You have a soul mate."

Jaskier looked over, a little confused. "What?"

"You have a soul mate," the witcher repeated more forcefully.

"Yes, Geralt. I know that. I wouldn't have this mark on me otherwise."

"No. Jaskier. You have a soul mate. It's... It's me."

The bard stood frozen there for a long moment. So long that Geralt began to worry he might be cursed. But soon a laugh filled the silence of the room. That was not the kind of response Geralt was expecting.

"Oh, Geralt. And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humour."

Geralt frowned, deeply upset and confused. "No, I'm not joking. It's true."

"Everybody knows witchers can't love, that you don't have soul mates"


End file.
